docsfandomcom-20200214-history
Outline of Iowa history
The following is a topical outline of the history of the U.S. State of Iowa. History of Iowa, by period thumb|The location of the [[State of Iowa in the United States of America]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[State of Iowa]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[List of counties in Iowa|99 counties of the State of Iowa]] *Prehistory of Iowa **Indigenous peoples **Iowa archaeology *French colony of Louisiane, 1699-1764 **Treaty of Fontainebleau of 1762 *Spanish (though predominantly Francophone) district of Alta Luisiana, 1764-1803 **Third Treaty of San Ildefonso of 1800 *French district of Haute-Louisiane, 1803 **Louisiana Purchase of 1803 *Unorganized U.S. territory created by the Louisiana Purchase, 1803-1804 **Lewis and Clark Expedition, 1804-1806 *District of Louisiana, 1804-1805 *Territory of Louisiana, 1805-1812 *Territory of Missouri, 1812-1821 **War of 1812, June 18, 1812 – March 23, 1815 ***Treaty of Ghent, December 24, 1814 *Unorganized Territory, (1821-1834)-1854 *Territory of Michigan, 1805-(1834-1836)-1837 *Territory of Wisconsin, (1836-1838)-1848 **Honey War, 1837-1851 *Territory of Iowa, 1838-1846 **History of slavery in Iowa **Mexican-American War, April 25, 1846 – February 2, 1848 *State of Iowa becomes 29th State admitted to the United States of America on December 28, 1846 **American Civil War, April 12, 1861 – May 13, 1865 ***Iowa in the American Civil War **First Transcontinental Railroad completed 1869 **Spanish-American War, April 25 – August 12, 1898 **World War I, June 28, 1914 – November 11, 1918 ***United States enters Great War on April 6, 1917 **Herbert Hoover becomes 31st President of the United States on March 4, 1929 **World War II, September 1, 1939 – September 2, 1945 ***United States enters Second World War on December 8, 1941 **Cold War, March 5, 1946 – December 25, 1991 **Korean War, June 25, 1950 – July 27, 1953 **Vietnam War, September 26, 1959 – April 30, 1975 **Persian Gulf War, August 2, 1990 – February 28, 1991 **Attacks on the United States on September 11, 2001 **Afghanistan War, since October 7, 2001 **Iraq War, since March 20, 2003 History of Iowa, by region * History of Davenport, Iowa * History of Dubuque, Iowa * History of Sioux City, Iowa History of Iowa, by subject * Archeology of Iowa ** Archaeological sites in Iowa *** Blood Run Site *** Chan-Ya-Ta Site *** Cherokee Sewer Site *** Edgewater Park Site *** Effigy Mounds National Monument *** Fish Farm Mounds State Preserve *** Folkert Mound Group *** Fort Atkinson State Preserve *** Hartley Fort State Preserve *** Little Maquoketa River Mounds State Preserve *** Phipps Site *** Plum Grove Historic House *** Slinde Mounds State Preserve *** Toolesboro Mound Group * History of Iowa Hawkeyes football * Native American history of Iowa ** Appanoose ** Half-Breed Tract ** Ho-Chunk ** Keokuk (Sauk chief) ** Keokuk's Reserve ** Meskwaki ** Neapope ** Potawatomi ** Quashquame ** Sac (people) ** Sac and Fox Nation ** Sauganash ** Taimah ** University of Iowa Museum of Natural History ** Watseka See also * United States of America ** State of Iowa *** Outline of Iowa * History of the United States ** History of Iowa * Category:History of Iowa ** commons:Category:History of Iowa Iowa Category:History of Iowa Category:Iowa-related lists